


Possessed

by cat_salad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Stiles, Demon Stiles, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sick Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, demon, pack bond, possesed, possesed Stiles, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_salad/pseuds/cat_salad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe that scares him. Just a bit. That his body has gotten so resilient to the point where he thinks that he can't feel pain anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

Seven moths ago he would have been hospitalised and been put on anaesthetics.  

Four months ago he would have had a panic attack and have passed out. 

Two months ago he would have fallen, and gotten up with an angry hiss, still weak. 

Three weeks ago he would have been dazed, but shook it off. 

A week ago he didn't feel anything. 

Maybe that scares him. Just a bit. That his body has gotten so resilient to the point where he thinks that he can't feel any pain anymore. 

Maybe it's because he's the only one that hasn't noticed that his eyes change. Colour. Shape. Emotion. 

He'd slipped on the wet floor in the bathroom yesterday, having just gotten out of the shower. He'd landed on his spine, the pain shooting down his legs and up his back. Tiny little needles jabbing at his nerves. The sort of pain that lasted. 

And he'd gotten up, feeling confused when he felt it disappear, whatever _it_ was. Looked in the mirror. Wiped the steam away. Stared at his face. 

The sclera of his eyes seemed to cover his pupils, coated in a thick, dark varnish of death and mystery. 

He stared.  

Then cried.  

He was a wolf. One that's been wearing a lamb's coat for so long that he's forgotten his true self, that he's not actually this dark, ugly, horrifying— . . . 

 _Monster_. 

Silently, that night, the pack howls for him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To me, Stiles has always been a little special and I wanted to have something Demon themed :) Slightly angst-y. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who's been so kind with the kudos and comments and bookmarks and Eyes of Amber Honey HAS OVER 937 HITS WITHIN 2 HOURS! I AM BAFM WOWOWOWOWOWOPW! 
> 
> I love you all.


End file.
